Star Wars: Jaycloud's Home for Likeable Characters
by Jaycloud7
Summary: Do you like Waffles? The story gets better as it progresses, I PROMISE! 32 reviews. 27 chapters... Dare to enter the world of Mountain Dew? Come on in. Free marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Jaycloud7 here, and no I don't own anything but the plot. R&R please!**

**Jay out.**

Chappie 1:

Luke Skywalker was awkwardly *trying* to respectfully keep his temper with the Jedi Council.

_Flashback_

_Luke walked in and he noticed Mace Windu looking on a datapad for shampoo and conditioner for his *hair*, Shaak Ti was applying mascara, Yoda was meditating, and the rest of the members were asleep and either drooling or snoring. Or both. As Luke tried to subtlety to get attention, his patience snapped. (OOC anyone?) "HELLO?" he screamed. Yoda immedetly snapped to. "YOU INTERUPPTED MY SLUMBER! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Luke screamed girlishly And ran. Wait... Slumber? He thought. Suddenly he was sucked down, down, down. _

_Finally Luke woke up. "Where am I?" He asked._ Suddenly a flashlight was shoved into his face. "Your at Jaycloud's home for Likeable Characters!" Someone randomly yelled. "WELCOME TO THE PARTAAAY!" A random person yelled. 13, maybe. Girl. "Um..." "IM JAYCLOUD!" She screamed. "Yes, you are." Luke mumbled. "What was that?" Jaycloud glared, and pulled out a sword from nowhere. "Hey wait... Your not Obi-Wan... She peered closely at him. Oh we'll! you're like able enough." "Thanks." Luke grumbled. He looked around, "Why are we in An elevator?" Suddenly there was a _dong_ and the doors opened. Wow. "And this is my home for like able characters!" There were doors and portals everywhere. "Oh yeah! Most of these doors lead to certain death, so watch your step!" she said cheerfully. "Ok..."

Jayclouds (my) POV.

_Ugh. I ordered the assassins to get Obi! Shoot._ I sighed as I walked into random doors. At least there were cookies everywhere. I smiled and randomly spun around in my Tent chair that randomly appeared. Yes, it's a big spinny chair with a me-sized tent on it. I flipped the switch in it that said SPIN. I whirled around so fast my cookies were flying. Suddenly I had an inspiration! Jumping out of my still spinning chair, I flew towards the random window that also appeared. How convenient. Smashing through the glass, jumped out the window and flapped my arms. Oops. Shouldn't have jumped up this high. 2 feet off the ground. I believe I can flyyyyy! Came out of my mouth as I flew towards the ground. I scowled. "COOKIE POWERS ACTIVATE!" Suddenly I started levitating up like a balloon. "AHHHH! BROWNIE POWAH ACTIVATE!" I jetted down like a 4 ton ball. "HELLLPPPPP..." This went on for a while.

The Meeting

I (Jaycloud) sat down in my swivel chair. In my tent, I should say. Everyone gathered in a circle. "Alright! Lets all introduce ourselves. I'll start. Jaycloud7, Fanfiction Authoress." She grinned enthusiastically and disappeared inside her tent. Luke sighed. "Luke Skywalker, destroyer of the- uh... he stopped because across the room, his father was giving him a death glare. "Arn't you supposed to be dead?" He asked. (I brought them back to life.) Suddenly a random C-3PO appeared. "All hail the mighty destroyer of the Arn't you supposed to be dead?!" He self destructed. Count Dooku burst into tears. "Noooooooo!" He sobbed. Everyone blinked and moved away. Jango Fett was next. "Jango Fett, bounty hunter." He glared at everyone and moved away. Suddenly I popped out of her tent. "FREE COOKIES!" I screamed, then started throwing cookie plants out. Everyone blinked again and moved slowly away... Towards the GREAT PIT OF COOKIES! (Carkoon- cookies) Boba Fett laughed nervously and then ran off screaming "MOMMY!" Everyone else blinked again and this time scooched away from THE GREAT PIT OF COOKIES. Suddenly a weird dwarfish guy in a speedo appears. "BOO!" He screamed. Everyone else except Yoda starts blinking rapidly. Yoda instead grinned and walked over to my tent. "COOKIES!" He screams. I poke my head out. "Here." I hand him a cookie insaneatizor. He takes a bite out of it. "COOKIES! WHEEE!"

EOC TBC.

**So how'd u like it? Accepting random characters and looking for partner in crime! Review please! :) I'm actually desperate. Soooooo yah. **

**Jay out.**


	2. The Jar

**It's me again. Dont own anything except the "plot." Nothing to say. Enjoy. **

**Jay out.**

****Boba's POV

I grumbled as I reflected on what happened at THE MEETING. I didn't know what I missed, but I guessed some crazy stuff. I sighed as from a swivel tent chair came the sounds of 'Eye of the Tiger.'

_"And its the Eye of the Tiger,_

_thats the cream of the fight, _

_Rising up to the challenge of the Rival,_

_As the last known survivor, _

_stalks the prey in the night, _

_(not sure about this line) _

_He's watching all with THE EYE OF THE TIGER!"_

Jaycloud sang very badly. I rolled my eyes as she swiveled around in her spinny chair, nearly falling into a portal that inexplicably appeared. Her head popped out. "Oh hai! Do you happen to know where the big fat mechs are?" "um..." I said, unsure. "K thx bai." She hopped into the portal. "...Wow."

My POV

"WHEEE! PEANUT BUTTER! PIE! Mutant drugged COOKIESSSSSS!" I screamed as I zipped through the tunnel. Finally I landed on my head in a trash can. "Oh joy." I climbed out of the trash can an looked around. "For the love of potatoes!" I yelled. There were portals everywhere. So I turned to the one that was exactly 8 portals over. I ended up in an endless gold pile. "Stupid gold." I walked up a random staircase Made of gold and saw a jar of peanut butter and a gold bar. A sign said: Pick One. Well, there was no debate. I rushed for the peanut butter. "PEANNNNUUUT BUTTTTTEEEEERRRRRR!"

**This one was short and lame. R&R please! **

**Jay out.**


	3. BUDDER!

**Thanks for the review, Guest! I really appreciate!** :)

Jaycloud7's POV

Jumping out of the portal with my peanut butter in my hand, I screamed: "WHO WANTS BUDDER?" Immediately SkyDoesMinecraft appeared. "Hey.. Dood... Wrong story!" I hissed. "But... I want BUDDER! He sobbed. "WELL TOO BAD! CUZ ITS PEANUT BUTTER! AND I LIVE ON PEANUT BUTTER!" I screamed. I shoved him out of the picture. Mace Windu came up to me. "serehW ehT rettuB?" I eyed him. "dude... RANDOM!" He walked away. "Didnt he want butter?" I asked condused. Suddenly a random guy (again) crashed into me. "WATCH IT YOU BANTHA FODDER!" he screamed. "Wow... do you has anger issues?" I snorted. "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! I'M JUST... MOMMY!" HE SCREAMED AND RAN OFF. (I like caps lock. :)) I was left with a WTBP face. "Wow..." Random! XD

Sooo **sorry this is short, but: I NEED IDEAS! HELLPP! ATRREEEYYYYUUUU! (Just watched that movie)**


	4. Dinoland

***hugs everyone who reviewed* Thanks! :D And I came up with the weirdest chapter EVA! :) Enjoy! (I hope ;P) Oh yeah, Skygirl90628, (sorry if i messed that up) I meant he was in his suit. ;)**

**MY POV**

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! WE WILL BE GOING TO ... DINOLAND! Get into the Hot Dog!" I screamed as I pointed to a car that looked exactly like a hot dog on wheels. Everyone gasped. "fine, fine." I heard lots of that. I magicly produced sandwiches, and gave them to the peeps getting into the cars. If the refused, I stuffed the whole thing into that persons mouth and continued on. When everyone was into the hot dog,- wait.

**I am an idiot.**

****"Oh shut up, Voice inside my Head!" I scowled. There were still people without a car. "hmm... EVERYONE WHO DOENT HAVE A CAR! Into da Corn Dawg! Come on, come all! Wait... heh heh- Come one, come all!

Luke's POV

Finally we reached the magical Dinoland. Huge things were everywhere, and a big one picked up the Hod dog. Jaycloud glared at it. "Thats not edible!" she yelled. The dinosaur glared.

Jaycloud glared back.

Dino glared.

Jaycloud glared.

Dino growled.

Jaycloud opened the window.

Dino squeaked.

Jaycloud slapped it.

Immediately everyone screamed: "SUICIDE! MURDER!" The Dino whimpered and dropped the hot dog. Jaycloud just shouted: "Wimp! Oh, and Hot Dogians, Suicide is different than murder. Jeez peoplez! lalalala..." Everyone glared. Jaycloud sighed. "Trip over!" "YAY!" I screamed like a little girl. Everyone promptly stared at me. I put on a troll face. "Hi." Then R-2 came over telling people things. :D C-3P0 translated.

Palpatine, your mother must have dropped you at birth. Was it a giraffe? Did she pick you up and drop you? Do you even have a brain? Sheesh. Palpatine burst into tears. "Mommy!" Soon a giraffe broke thru a random Hot Dogian's window. R2 wished eh could face palm. I kneeww it. Palpy has a giraffe for a mom. Palpatine scowled. "Mom! Get away from me! Mom- er I mean- Giraffe! Ugh. Yuck. stop licking me! Mo-GIRAFFE!

**Meh, not really funny, but I really need ideas! post ideas into the reviews! appreciate them! lalalalala... **


	5. Meh, portals and such

**Double update and thx to Skygirl90628 (did I get that wrong? :/) for this idea of... Read on to find out! Part 1 of 5!Msorry they r short,but...**

**Obis POV**

I frowned as I came across a lit up door with the words: EMIT ENIHCAM. "Hmm... What could be?" I wondered,stroking my beard. "Beardy, beardy, beardy..." I trailed off in thought.

_Beardy was glaring at me with its nonexistent eyes, then it slapped me. I scowled. Beardy ran away. I chased after it. "Hey! Beardy! Get back herez! NOU! I screamed, chasing after "Beardy." _

I jolted out of thought, and stroked Beardy again. To realize... BEARDY WAS GONE!

Random Person: No dip, Sherlock!

I could only feel in horror... Beardy... Gone... But! To open... THE DOOR. I opened the door... And was sucked into a weird swirly pink and blue thingamaBob. (XD) "Helppp meeeeeee..." And passed out.


	6. Food fight

**FOOD FIGGGHHHT! And part 2 of Time Machine. Sorry I can't use Obi cuz he was sucked into the portal... but... HAHAHA! XD and dont own anything except 4 the story **

**:) Jango's POV**

I wonder what Jay will have 4 us today... I thought. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. Er, scream. "EVERYONE GET YOUR HAPPY BUTTS DOWN TO THE CAFE!" Jaycloud7 screamed. I face-palmed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ I grumble-thought. "Bantha poo."

I Managed to get to the cafe without a hitch until... I saw what was inside there. Cody and Rex were throwing pies at each other, screaming: "THE PIE IS MINE!" Or "DENVER BRONCOS FOR THE WIN!" Soon some of the clone troopers joined in. Fives screamed: "PEANUT BUDDER JELLY!" And Hevy yelled: "I WANNA GO TO CANDYLAND!" You get the point. I gaped, and hounded in the party, throwing eggs everywhere. "HAHA PIGGIES, YA WON'T GET DEM NOU!" (From Angry birds which is owned by Rovio)

Jaycloud skipped in. "Lalala... WE MUST SAVE OBI! Follow me to some of the random doors that can lead to your death! Like lava! Lets sing! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD-" "Just. Shut. Up." The only sane person, er, robot, C-3PO sighed. Everyone glared. "I Like that song!" Everybody whined. "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIAZRD OF OZ!"


	7. Chapter 7

**STUFF U SHOULD KNOW ABOUT JAY**

**1. She easily gets hyper on caffeine. DO NOT GIVE HER COFFEE AT ALL. **

**2. She keeps killer frogs. Do not call them cute. They will kill you.**

**3. She is also addicted to Peanut Budder. Give her it at your own risks.**

**4. Usually cannot concentrate. At all. And I mean, at all.**

**DJS. THE EBIL JCLOUD7s POV **

****I wandered the halls randomly, with the crew, looking for the Portal room. deep in thought. _Verizon Wireless buildings were being eaten by At&T robots, and Amazon was under attack by Apple. Random products like iPad Minis and Kindles came over and fought, while Samsung Galaxy phone his in random ruts and holes, afraid of iPads and Kindles. The- _"Jay! We found it." GASP. The Time Machine. We opened the door and was sucked in. I looked around as everyone ended up in the HOTEL. Even stranger, they saw younger versions of themselves...

**Wow. What will happen next? And you can ask to be in this story**


	8. This Is SPARTAAAA!

**I'm sick so this is gonna be longer but not as funny. :( o well. THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA! And please welcome Sky, sent in from Skygirl90628... :) I feel like an idiot for not asking you how she should act, but tell me what you think of this chapter. ;) If you want, u can tell me what she looks like. Jay has dark brown hair and black eyes. Nuff said.**

**Lukes POV **

****Ugh. I feel like I ingested twenty bottles of wine... Then I heard a weird phrase. "This is madness!" there was a strange teen talking to Jaycloud. Somehow I knew her name. "No, this. Is. SPARTAAAA!" Jaycloud screamed. Yoda hobbled up. "Candyland this is?" "SPAAARRRTTTTAAAAAAA!" Sky screamed insanely, and punted Yoda across the world. Hey, at least he got a nice view of the world. "Hey look!" Jango yelled. He pointed to... The most evil thing on earth... Wal-Mart. Suddenly all their past selves came utypo them.

"IMPOSTERS!"

"KILL THEM!"

"PIE IS THE BEST!"

"STUPID ANIKIN, EVERYONE KNOWS DONUTS ARE!

"FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROADDDDD!"

"FANFICTION ROCKS!"

All activities ceased. "Whats Fanfiction?" whispers we're heard. All the pairs of the same characters we're forced to move in unison, to actually move at all. Jaycloud(s) was(were) the only cheerful one(s). "Let us play Dodgeball! Every pair for himslashherself!" they spoke in unison. Grinning, they conjured up rubber balls magically. How? Well, cuz they are epic loike dat.

**Sorry, guess its not that long, but I must get back to playing Heirs of the Dragon on my iPad. So addictiong! :)**


	9. Blah blah blah PEANUT BUDDER

**Complete writers block. :/ Oh well. ErinKenobi (please don't kill me that I forgot the numbers and,other mistakes) you are in the story! Please tell me what you wish to go by name.. This has nothing to do with the time machine, just a random chapter. Enjoy! A cake goes to who guesses who Yaj really is.**

**Douy... Yaj's (narrorator) pov (person of viciousness)**

There was a field. A pretty field. It had lots of flowers. And it also had alot of trees. Perfect place for a... Uh-oh. The entire Star Wars Group were dancing around into it. "GANGNAM STYLE DANCE OFF!" Jaycloud and Jango simultaneously (absolutely no idea how to spell that or do I... Just kidding.) Immediately Poopatine started to run in circles while clapping obnoxiously. Everyone stared. "Eliminated." the lonely and forgettable 4-LOM grumbled. Han Solo was next. Climbing a tree, he jumped out and acted like Indiana Jones swinging on... Air? He fell and began acting like a fish out of water. Everyone face palmed. "Ugh..." Out of nowhere, Jayfeather appeared. Why Jayfeather? Cuz he's awesome. And I named myself after him. WOOOT! Crap, breaking the fourth wall here. He did the dance perfectly. Everyone except C-3PO and R2-D2 face palmed. "Nope, definitely not." Jayfeather glared. "What's wrong with you Twolegs? And where is th catmint?" He disappeared into thin air.

**Sorry it's short. I need Ideas on how to save Obi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel terrible. For not updating, I men I checked all the reviews, and I've been moving nd had no wifi. :( I' soon! I promise. :) **


	11. How Portalistic!

**Hey. I'm updating now. Isn't it epicz? I like huskies. Random thought. (o_O) Who wants waffles? Who wants updates? And sorry if it isnt exact, but... Im sorta confuzed. Just trying to make it ! :3 **

**My person of viciousness**

****"Hey. Ever realize, that doors and portals have two sides?" I asked two other crazy authoressess, Erin and Sky. They nodded thoughtfully. "Ya know What I'm thinking, dontcha?" Erin asked with a grin. Sky nodded. "LET'S GO TO CANDYLAND!" Erin screamed. Sky laughed insanely. "And let's stuff ourselves with candy until Apple is forgotten!" She smiled. I cackled. "Wheeee! I wonder if it has chocolate insteade of water!" "And find the back door!" AniVader hissed from behind. "Errrr... Right! Let's split up into grops to analyze the portal and find Obi! And get food.

Find Obi Team: Sky, Boba, AniVader, and Darth Maul.

Find Food Team: Jay, Jango, Whisper, (Jays husky) Windu, and Yoda.

Analyze Team: Erin, Leia, Cody, and Rex.

Obi Team: Sky's POV

We had been wandering the halls for a while, with no sign of Obi. I heard AniVader and Boba playing I Spy. "I spy... Something white!" AniVaderas aid excitedly. "A cloud." Boba groaned. "How did you know?" AniVader whined. "Because it's the twentieth time you've picked that." Boba face palmed. Ugh... _I sighed as I wandered into Thought. Socks aimlessly picked up planets and placed them back down, as I typed in a random code into a computer. Var planet, = getImage("avatarBoy") and a random boy propped into existince. The socks turned and bowed when I passed them. Haha... I shall rule the world with SOCKS! Teehee... _"Skkkkyyyyyy!" I heard someone say. I opened m eyes. We were back at the Emit Enihcam. *sigh.* Hey... We found Obi! (A/N: I had no clue to how I should rescue him sorry if it was in a review. I'm a dumbbell.) Mission complete.

Food Team. Jay's POV

I smiled as we headed to the café. Food... Heading over to the infinite fridge and pantry, everyone stocked up. "CUPCAKE, MY LOVEEE!" I heard someone scream. Whisper had found chocolate, (this is a fanfic, remember. Anything is possible.) and was gulping it down by the ton. I had found... Gasp. THERE WAS NO PEANUT BUDDER! For safety, I delved into the protectiveness of me thoughts. _iPhone 5S and Cs battles alongside iPad 4s, as Kindle Paperwhites and Fires alike fought. Fireballs shot from Kindle Fires, and Paperwhites gave the i products paper cuts. Regular Kindles unleashed the power of... Er... Taekwondo? Ya man. MacBook Pros and MacBooks also battled the Sony moniters. MacBooks used the epic power... Of... OVERHEATING to burn... The pitiful used their mouse to hit, but since their pitiful... BWAHAHAHAHAHAYAHAGAGAGAGAGGGAAAAAAG *cough cough* heh heh._ "Jay!" I heard. We found Peanut bUdder. I fainted.

Erin's POV

"Alright, listen up! To find the back door we must *bunchofstuffthaticantrecallfromherreviewdontbemad please*

*5 milennium Later*

Heh heh. Here we are. At the back door. Now we need to wait. _ I was in CANDYLAND. At the Ice Fairy Princess's door. Hmmm... Let's open it up. Maybe ai canz eat until Apple is forgotten... Or until Samsung goes extinct! Wait. Wrong word. Winnie the Pooh... Winnie the Pooh... Ah, shuddup! Wait. I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane. I thought I was insane. AHHH! HELLLPPPP! IMMM TURNING INTO SMEAGOL OR GOLLUM THAT ARE NOT OWNED BY ANYONE READING THIS I THINK! HELLLLLPPPPPPPP! "We is here!" I heard Jay say. Yay. Back homeeee..._

Whoooott... We're back home...

**Tell me how ya liked it. And tell me, If I wrote a non-humor Warriors story, would you read it? Thanks. **

**Jaycloud7**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there. I did read thereviews, and sorry, but the tesser thing was confusing. But... What's up? Do you like Mountain Dew? I love it. I guess I shouldn't really drink it, considering I'm a... Bah! Enjoy the story. ;) **

**3rd person POV **

"Rawr. Fear mei..." Luke said and he walked around like a Dino. AniVader was staring at his son like: WT bantha poo happened to you? But... Whenever Luke touched someone, that person "rawr'd" too. And now Jay, Sky, and Erin had gathered all the non-rawr'd people into a tiny bathroom. "Alright. Listen up. We shall go on. A. Epic. Quest. For. BANANAS!" Sky screamed. Everyone face palmed. "No duh, we're going to Disneyland, remember Sherlock?" Erin snorted. "Which one? Florida or Calafornia?" Jay said confused ly. Sky smiled insanely. "The X-Wing." Jango squealed like a little girl. "OMG! I love that place! And it has all the cute fuzzy bunnies..." "Wow. Just wow, Dad." Boba muttered.

**I know it was short. But next time is the epic quest for Bana- er, Disneyland.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Do you like Infinity Blade? Check out my new story on it! :) im sorta postponing Disneyland. Oh, I'll be posting a 2 truth 1 the lie! Or what ya think it is... **

**I has touched a shark with no injury**

**I am on a dare this winter to only eat cold foods**

**I dislike mangos**

**ErinKenobi: that kinda sucks... I like bananas! **

**Nobody POV **

****"Whee, Disney Princessess!" (?) Jango cried. Luke stared at him creepily. "rawr." All the semi-sane people face palmed. *sigh* "I WANNA GO TO THE HUNGER GAMES!" Padme screamed. Everyone game her weirded out looks. Jay clapped her hands. POOF! They were in an arena. RULES:

You use these sticks! (cue sparkly Barbie dolls)

Attack with the power of... Whatever you want!

GO GO POWER RANGERS!

NINJAGOOOOOO!

PEANUT BUTTTTEEEERRRRR!

CUPCAKE!

FANFICTIOOOONNNN!

*cough cough*

Send in people for the Hunger Games, Peeps!

**Yeah. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**They will be only for this though. No permanent OCs. (or whatevs)**

**Please tell me your fave food, ErinKenobi. (I am seriously hoping you don'tmind that, for some reason my iPad is not loading numbers. Stupid iPad.) **


	14. Chapter Phil

**so nobody submitted people for the hunger games. Did I put up the form? Um, I'm a total idiot. and if ya don't like huger games the actual funnies are... Um... at the bottom. We,, If I didn't put: **

**name **

**age**

**gender**

**personality.**

**alliances?**

**Mine:**

**Jay**

**16 years**

**Male**

**argumentative, trusting (bat trait in hunger games) **

*Yawn* 3rd person

(Time skip to hunger games)

3...2...1... GO! Jay dashed to the very edge and snatched a black one. Running to the fringe of the Forest, slowly climbed a tree. Hearing all the laughing behind him, he yelled: "SILENCE IN DA NAME OF BANANAS!" All activity stopped. _K. Wats in da bag? here's a deer. How'd he get here? And the bag is as small as a worm. Wow. Oh well. Here's a fire, and some marshmallows, a banana, a mountain range, a whole planet, and a fighter jet itself. Wow. _ ah, let's go to the fight! Screaming like a... Person in the hunger games, he jumped into the jet and took off, just to see all the other people hop into huge donuts 100000000000000000 times as big. "lolwut?" "ATTACK!" "Aw-"

FUNNIES

(disneyland)

"And welcome t. TheDisneyland Got Talent! Vader said cheerfully. First up, Jay! (a/n if Sky and Erin, if u want a talent, please pm me.) "I will do something surprising." "Go ahead." Luke grumbled, another judge. Jay smileD. "I AM GOING TO THERAPY!" "The last judge, Boba, smacked his eyes. "WHAAAATTT?" "just kidding. PEANUTBUTTERJELLYTIME!" She began doing the Harlem Shake. Vader stared. "lolwut?" Jay facepalmed, and a random do ter popped up. "Don't face palm! Now you have hypothermia!" "How do I get hypothermia from FACEPALMING?" She facepalmed again. "Now you have bronchitis!" "Lolwut?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Dananannananan BATMAN!" Jay screamed as she left the stage of Disneland Hot Talent. "I'm bored." Sky complained. Erin and Luke rolled their eyes."Then o watch the movies of Lord of the Rings or something. "Wuts a movie?" Sky asked, smiling. "It's- hey, did you eat more of that mutant pie?" "uuuhhhhh" "A movie is like a supercalafragalisticexpialadocious thingamahIkie." "Lolwut?"

"AND WELCOME BACK TO DISNEYLANDS GOT TAKENT!" Vader screamed. "HERE WE HAVE OBI AND THE... UH... WIND BREAKERS!" Everyone face palmed, thinking of ow wrong that was. Obi and the... Wind Breakers, PADME, YODA, Jango, and Himself came onto stage. (don't own da song)

Obi: Do ya like Waffles?

(Wind Breakers) Yeah we like waffles!

O: Do ya like pancakes?

WB: Yeah we Like pancakes!

O: Do ya like French Toast?

WB: Not really...

O: *facepalmes*

WB: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

O: *rolls eyes*

Zam *Weasal* : (starts singing horribly) Darkness of white you can... (try to guess da song.) "GET OFF THE STAGE!" "..."

Me: I came to dig, dig, dig, dig I build a city oh so big big big big Just wait a sec, gotta kill this pig pig pig pig. (I GIVE CAKE TO WHOEVER KNOWS THis SONG) (later) I SHOOT MY ARROWS IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING AYOH (later) AS I SMILE WITH GLEE

Judge: Get off. Nou.

Me: *pouts*


	16. Chapter 16

**AHHH, sweet reviews. Luv ya all for reviewing,and don't forget,Rawr?!**

**Lukes pov**

THE RAWRS ARR BAK.

"Next. On. DISNEYLANDS gawt talennnttt: Qui Go. Jinn and the Rhino Hunters! Vader announced.

Qui, Me, and... Uh,just us two.

Qui looked at me.

"uuhhhh... RAWR! WE ARE SPARTANS AND WE CAN BE HEARD FROM THE NETHER! SO SCREEEEWWWW THE NETHERRR" Qui gon head floored. "I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOME TIMES SAYING AYOH!" "Y U SO RETARDED?" "..." ... "rawr"

Vader: *writhes on floor*

Luke: Rawr.

Vader: Son, we must get rid of your condition.

Luke: Rawr.

Vader: *grabs Luke and randomly pulls out bystander and transfers Rawr disease just cuz he can* All better.

Luke: Rawr.

Vader: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

*commercial break*


	17. Chapter 17

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd welcome back to Disneyland's Got Talent! Today we have: Sky, and... Erin! Uh... Wow." Luke said, scratching his head. "And rawr." Sky bounced onto stage. "I will be juggling 100000 flaming chainsaws while ebil squirrels try to eat my face! Don't forget the kittens dancing in da background!" "Lolwut? rawr." Sky then lit the 100000 chainsaws on fire, (how she lit metal on fire I don't know) while random squirrels with red eyes began to try and eat her face. Mini kittehs danced in the background, singing: "APPLES AND BANANAS!" After five min, Sky then stopped and began chasing the squirrels around with the flaming chainsaws. "rawr. Commercial!"

*commercial start*

Obi, Luke, and Qui jumped onto stage, singing "YUM YUM YUYM YUM YUM YUM!" This was an ad for Naboo Kokkiez, "healthy" and full of stuff! The entire brown part was dirt. Yuck.

*commercial end*

"Lastly, we have Erin! (No idea how the song goes with this but I don't really care) "Can I has Poopatine come up here pleez? Palpatine was then shoved up. A mic was handed to Erin.

_You with your knives and swords and weapons _

_that you use against meeee_

_You got me_

_*cough cough* _

"ûûüúū yur turn!" Palpatine took DA mic.

_you with your *voice crack* kni*voice crack* ves and swords *voice crack _

_That you *voice crack* use against meee*MEGA VOICE CRACK* _

Everyone facepalmed and got bronchitis. "let us go to Narniaaaaaaa!" Erin screamEd. So they checked every wardrobe. "let's teleport!" So they teleported. They saw a land, a majestic, awesome, epic, extraordinary, cool, sweet, super, land of... NOTHING! "Uuhhhh rawr."

"DARE OR DARE!" Jay screamed. Everyone was in a circle. "Boba, I dare you... To... Go to outer space and act like a policeman!" "Aw, crap."

*5 min later*

"hey, isn't that Boba Fett?"

"Yeah, why does he look like a chicken trying to be a Bantha?"

"idk..."

*5 min later*

Sky: *stares at above statement.* Wouldn't it be 10 min later? As in 5 min, then 5 MORE min?

Obi: uuuhhhh Wuh? Rawer. OH NOO LUKE I HATE YOUUU!"

Luke: rawer DONT KILLL MEI! Rawrrr.

Obi-Wan, I dare you to give Erin, Sky, and Jay your secret stash of Lightsabers. Qui gon said, smiling. "but I didnt get a choice between truth or dare!"

"This is dare or dare, Obi." "Darn. Here." He handed all Three authoress 60 lightsabers. "Hahaha..."


	18. Hey Jays!

**Hey Jays! Idk... Sorry about not posting earlier, I was busy at a 12hr TKD tournament. Lol. Sometimes I hate doing that. BUT. I didn't compete. :-/ o well... Er, enough rambling. And watch Thunderclan's Got talent for this chappie, or you'll be lost.**

**My POv **

****"Oh God I..." *spits out water insanely*

Luke looked at me weirdly. "What was that?" "I dunno." I shrugged. Qui Gon walked up, olding a gooey substance. "It's FLUBBER!" "What is it really..." "MUD!" *facepalms* Two certain authoressess walked by. "Knock knock!" Sky said.

"WHos there." Eris responded.

"Knock Knock!"

"Whos there."

"Knock Knock!"

"WHO'S THERE?"

"I forgot the rest of the joke..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"I know right?"

"Were getting off topic."

"Knock Knock."

"JHGFHFJKNGRPSKJIHJJNNJBFDXSEOKO!"

"..."

****"Kay Obi ya ready?" Luke said. "m..." Obi was tied to a chair with Luke blindfolded with throwing knives. *throws* "Never let stupid people throw knives..." Qui Gon said, amazed and not caring for a second about OBI. Speaking of, where was Beardy? Hmmm...

"Right Padme, wanna show me ur new awesome trick?" Leia-whom-I-don't-like asked. *drumroll* *Padme flips onto head with a *do you like waffles* smile on* "Is thatsit?" "yup!" "..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Darn, no reviews on ze last chappie? If ya read this post donut. This was based on me playing darts... I GOT A BEAGLE PUPPY... MIKED FEELINGS...**

****"Hello and welcome to my DART COMPOTITION! (purposely spelled wrong) Here we has the Jay, the Sky, the Boba, and the Erin!" "Great, now I'm a THE? Sweet, I'm inanimate! Wait... That's not cool.." Boba yelled.

Boba vs Erin (_)

Jay vs Sky (_)

Jay VS Sky:

Jay Dart 1: Throws, misses, and falls asleep.

Sky dart 1: Throws and hits centre outer bullseye ring, and celebrates. Wakes up Jay.

Jay dart 2: Throws, and hits the 1 score. Scowls and starts riding into the sunset on a horse. Gets horribly burned. Goes into the moon. Gets hypothermia. . Gets iPad Mini.

Sky dart 2: Hits bullseye. Gets Lamborgini, Ferrari, and Shovel. Digs up half the earth. Finds Dino fossils, (rawer!) and finds the Earths core. Gets horrily burned, also. Flies back up. Face palms. Gets iPad 7, (Jaycloud7, iPad 7...) MacBook Epic, and gets Nyan Cat.

Jay dart 3: Throws and hits random bystander. Grins and heals Sky and herself.

Sky dart 3: Hits bullseye, gets trophy.

Jay: pouts and face palms. Gets Peanut budder... Uh-oh...

BOBA VS ERIN:

Boba dart 1: Uses missle to hit dartboard. Gets 20 points. Sighs. Gets cookies.

Erin dart 1: Throws dart perfectly and *happens* to hit Jay's iPad. Just ad she downloaded Minecraft PE. "Crap."

Boba missile 2: demolishes board. Board heals and he gets 1 point.

Erin dart 2: Throws dart in panic and hits the Triple Twenty. Gets sixty points. Runs from an angry Jay.

Sky: Runs up and attempts to put Jay under. Fails and knocks out self. Oops.

Jay: Glares.

Boba missile 3: Demolishes board again. -1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000 points.

Erins dart 3: Misses board and runs from Jay. Gets trophy, which she throws at Jay. Hits in head and knocks her out.

Sky: Wakes p.

CHAMPIONSHIP:

ERIN VS SKY

Sky launched her first dart and hit the bullseye. Erin goes all Robin Hood and splits Sky's dart. Sky retaliated by injecting STICKYNESS into Erin with the dart.. You'll see what that does later. Erin stuck her tounge out and shot the wall. Facepalms. Gets spaghetti. Sky grins and Does Gangnamstyle while shooting the ceiling. "I meant to do dat..." Erin does the Harlem Shake while singing Revenge. Hoots. Misses. Sky: rolls eyes and misses. Both are handed trophies 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 yards tall. Just then, Jay woke up and began singing again.

_Darkness of white you can _

_Through the sadness take your flight..._

_And become he wings that pierce the veil_

_Spreading strong and true tonight!_

_Brought into the light again, by the cold exposing, Sun._

_I was granted freedom tamed, to become the chosen one. _

_Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see! _

_*falls asleep* _

Youtube vid for song: TRUE LIGHT: ENGLISH TRNSLATED. REVIEWW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is: 20th chapter and 22 reviews! Thanks to**

**ErinKenobi298 (Something... Sry XD) for:**

**reviewing**

**Being randomly weird and awesome**

**Skygirl90628 for: **

**reviewing **

**being my partner in crime**

**being awesome**

**Readers: REVIEW, GUESTS! **

**Yaj's (Yaj backwards is Jay) POV**

**Jay was normally eating a... **BLANK SANDVICH! She was also normally sitting down, while being... normal. Sky and Erin noticed dis. "SHUN HER!" Sky screamed. "MOUNTAIN DEW HER!" Erin screamed. "RAWR HER!" Luke screamed. Obi started to cry. "Luke, I wanna kill you but I gave all my lightsabers to the insane weirdos over there! WAA!" Erin and Sly lifted up the biggest Mountain Dew container Eva. Jay's eyes widened. "Kdng jugs fogbound fghxoucgfdiuhcgidohfsdih I LIKE PIG LATIN!" "Er... Shall we go camping?" Erin suggested. Sky nodded. "ILOVELUCY, AWAY!" They teleported away.

They woke up. (Best paragraph ever.)

Jay, Sky, Erin, and the crew got up. "Sweet, we have 200 sleeping tents, 1000 Food tents, and 10000 Drinks tents!" Palpy squealed. Jay threw her sabers on ze table. She noticed Erin staring at her. "Wut?" "A Princess does Nawt place her weapons on ze table." "But I wanna be a policeman, Nawt a Princess!"

"oh."

"Yeah."

"If only mom could see me now."

"Wait, Wut?"

"Nothing. Just my movie side." *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

err...

"LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" "KK!"

SEEKERS: QUI AND OBI.

HIDERS: EVERYONE ELSE.

Erin's POV.

Hmm... Why do I not have my bow? And what is Hide-and-Seek? So im supposed to hide. Are there more bears? Let's climb a tree. Suddenly Mountain Dew rained from the Sky. Literally, the Sky. I looked up and climbed the tree, and saw Sky. "Oh hai! Join me in my quest for Gummy bears!" "ok..."

REVIEW. SORRY DIS WASNT VERY FUMNYYYYY...


	21. Chapter 21

Erin snuck around, humming the Mission Impossible theme. Holding a bow with rubber arrows, she spotted her first Gummy Bear: Palpatine. Not aiming carefully, she shot and... "OWEEE!" "Oops... NOT!" Palpy now had 16 arrows in his butt. Sky joined her, munching Gummy Bears. "Hey." "Hi." Erin pulled Oreos outta thin air. Palpy started to sniffle. "Gimme some cookies!" He demanded. Erin rolled her eyes. "Only people under 5yrs old or pathetic peeps do dat. Seeing how you look to be about 500, you are obviously pathetic." "Oh." "Yeah."

ELSEWHERE

Obi was unfruitfully searching for hiders. "UGH. I'm getting snacks." He wandered off to get some animal crackers and Honey Nut Cheerios. Qui Gon was thinking the same thing. They met at camp the EXACT same tive (yes tive) an grabbed the same thing at the same time. Obi scowled. "Here. You have 1/16 of the bag, and I'll have the rest." Qui nodded. "Sounds fair." Obi grinned. "Here." He handed Qui 2 crackers. QuI burped and poked Luke. "Hey, why r u here?" "rawr. Looking rawr for rawr snacks RAWR. Obi gasped. "RAWR."

Luke replied: RAWR. Obi nodded thoughtfully. "RAWR. RAWR RAWR rawr.

Jay appeared. "ITS PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIVE! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU, MOUNTAIN DEW?" Mace Windu appeared. "No. You do NAWT need moar Mountain Dew, girl." "BIT MOUNTAIN DEW IS MY LIFEEE!" "?" "Ah. I see."


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Will be on vacation for the next 2 weeks.**

****Anakin wandered the halls aimlessly, while drinking his 7th can of Mountain Dew. He opened a door and saw everybody on the floor, doodleing. He came in and passed out. Luke immediately grabbed a white sharpie and doodled on his helmet, making bushy eyebrows, a long mustache, a scruffy beard and a runny nose. All three authoresses rofled and went back to playing Pictionary. It was Sky's (I almost put Skies turn XD) turn and she began scribbling what looked like a donut. "IT'S A DONUT!" Jay screamed. Sky face palmed and got an endless donut bag. " It's a horse!" "oh." Erin was next. She drew what looked like a hot dog with wings. "Done! It's a hot dog with wings!" "No duh, it's a mouse!" Erin snorted. Lastly, Jay was up. She began s drawing a rough outline of Vader on steroids. His helmet was hot pink, his cape had 'Kiss the Bantha' on it, and his legs had Superman and Batman logos on them. His chest looked like Captain America. "Errrrrr"


	23. PI, EBIL PI

**OMG YAY I HAVE WIFI! Oh, my bro published a story on his profile, it's in the Bible cat, check it out if ya want. Meaning of Life by Bab00maf00**

****Jay's pov

Pulling out my iEpic, I noticed a text... 2 actually.

(text mode)

Sky: What's the meaning of life?

Jay: You tell me. Erin is texting me the numbers of Pi!

Erin: 3.141592653589

Sky: Ohh, Pie!

Jay: Nyet, Pi.

Sky: PIE!

Jay: Pi.

Erin: 79323846264

Luke: rawr.

Obi: SHUT THE RAWR UP, LUKE!

Erin: 338327- hey, howe'd they get in here?

Sky: PIE PIE, OH THE MEANING OF LIFE IS PIE!

Erin: 9502884197

Jay: the answer of life is Math. Don't believe me?Look it up on google.

Sky: Oh.

Erin: 169399375

Obi: BEARDY, MY LOVE!

Jay and Sky: Oh my Pie/Pi!

Erin: 1058 *bans Obi From conversation* 209774944592307

(A/N: haha, my bro is looking at me searching up all the PIE numbers.)

Qui Gon Jinn: What the Force?

Jay: You mean what the Pi.

Sky: What the PIE.

Erin: 816406296. Pie Pi, oh wonderful PI!

Sky: PIE! GET IT RIGHT, PIE, FORCE PIE IT! *noms away at pie*

Jay: O_O -_- o_O :) :( :/ XD :p :-) :-(

Erin: 206-

Jay: XD WHO WANTS CUPCAKES?

Sky: I AM TEH SILVAH MUMMEH!

Jay: errrr

Teh Silvah Mummeh: Nah, Da PIE LORD.

ERIN: errrr

Da Pie Lord: Nah, Sky the Overlord of Pies sounds bettah.

Qui Gon Jinn: errrr

Sky the Overlord of Pies: teehee

Luke: errrr

Sky the Overlord of Pies: BOW DOWN!


	24. Chapter 24

**I had way too much fun this week. **

**ErinKenobi: Sorry, my wifi isn't good enough for YouTube where I am now. And my Internet is slow. I don't really know the lyrics to the song that never ends, and my iPad keeps crashing. SORRYY! But I am gonna guess that Typo Turkeys make you have typos. I'm not that stupid. XD. Or am I?**

Skimming the bright blue sky, Scared the Squirrel chattered to the rest of the Anti-Insane-Authorsess Group, which consisted of the rabid Squirrels that attacked Sky on DisneyLands Got Talent, random seals, and the Typo Turkeys. Yes, the terrible Typo Turkeys. The very ones that, in your presence, made you have terrible typos!

"Hum-dee-dum." Obi-Wan got a text from Kit Fisto.

_Dude, the council is meeting at McSabers. Be there in ten min._

__Obi paused, looking at a turkey. It was staring at him. Little did he know the doom and havoc it would wreak on everyone!

_Thwrs a turkeQy staring at What. Me do I drew? _

_Er, what? _

_THWSM A FREAKING TURKEY STAROING AT ME!_

_Force dude. Calm down. Whats wrong with that?_

_HS EYES RE SO CREPPEY AND BLAK!_

_All turkeys have black eyes._

_YOU ISNANE MINAEC!_

_Oh, force._

_GRT AWYVONNE FROW MEH FIE!_

_Master Kenobi, you had better go to a nursing home. Flies will not hurt you._

_WHAT IN THE FORECH IS A NURSIDNG HOEM? THIS TEUTKYS REPPU!_

_I don't care if the turkey is creepy. GET OVER TO MCSABERS NOW!_

_Yehs, Mommeh._

_Wait. Is it a Typo Turkey?_

_Whut?_

_A Typo Turkey. They wreak destruction and doom! We must tell The Insane Order!_

_Whuh?_

_Jay, Sky,and Erin. _

_Oh, Force._

_Hey , there wasn't a typo._

_5 MIN LATER._

"WE MUST RID OURSELVES OF THIS MENACE!" Erin roared. Luke giggled. "Roar sounds like RAWR!" Sky glared at a peppermint. Mace Windu raised an eyebrow while applying conditioner. Jay finished off a container of Ritz Crackers, with crumbs all over her. Sky glared at another peppermint. Jango darted around McSabers, hovering with his jet pack into the kitchen to sneak food. Boba sighed and tried to inch away.

Obi staggered in, holding a struggling turkey by the neck. "I caught one!" he managed, then fainted into Boba's arms, "Bantha." he hissed. Palpatine skipped in, still with 16 arrows in his butt, and ordered a McDouble. He skipped away, apparently not noticing the Insane and Jedi Order staring at him. He pulled out a phone. "Typo Turkey Him." "Roger."

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay! Palpy Typo time! **

**ErinKenobi: I PROMISE**

Palpy pulled out his phone. "Typo Turkey Him." "Roger." Obi, still fainted and holding a struggling Typo Turkey, revived. "OH MAH PIE HES ALIVE!" Sky screamed, still staring at at a peppermint. Anakin screamed like a little girl, staring at a American Girl magazine. "OMG YOU CAN NOW GET A PINK TOILET WITH YOUR AMERICAN DOLL! I GOTTA GET ONE!" He fainted. Qui Yelped and skipped up. "I've always wanted blonde curls." "Strange, this is. Have cookies, do you?" Yoda hobbled up. Erin grabbed the turkey and threw it at Palpy. It landed on his McDouble. Palpy was texting Dooku.

_Hey Dooks, I need to figure out how to conquer the galaxy with my socks._

_Well, I am too busy playing 5yr old girl games. OMG BARBIE!_

_What? Wait. Turkey..._

_huh?_

_Douku, sunf ory bst decuxe battle droids Here. NOW._

_Why? I'm playing with my pink barbies. _

_BRARBYS?_

_Its BARBIE._

_SND ORU BATTLE DROIDS NOW!_

_But my new teddy bear just arrived! _

_SEND THE FORVED THANG!_

_Jeez. Fine._

Five minutes later, Palpatine was being carried out on a stretcher for metal poisoning in his butt from the 16 arrows. Five seconds after that, 1000 Super Tanks, 2000 Super Battle Droids, and 10000000 Battle droids burst into McSabers. "Where is the hostage." they said in their Mountain Dew deprived voices." McSabers was empty except for Jango, Boba, Jay, Sky, Erin, Obi, Ani, and Qui. Everyone else fled. "Great. It's 7 vs... Them. Ani doesn't count. He's passed out."

The droids charged them. The Insane Order led the charge against them with Jango, Boba, and Obi. Qui gon was busy looking at the doll magazine. Since the Insane order all had 60 lightsabers, (earlier chapter) they juggled them at the droids. The droids just kept coming in their sugar deprived voices, "Come at me bro." "Where is the hostage." "The cow says moo." The pig says oink." The sheep says baa." Finally, 1 second later, Lando appeared. "LANDO TO THE RESCUE!" Due to his pitifulness, he looked at a droid and started convulsing. "OH, HIS EYES! HIS EYES!" R2 came in and self destructed. He blew up all the droids. Boba started sweating due to doing nothing. Jango started to cry, looking at the droid remains. Obi started digging a grave for them. Sky found a surviving peppermint and glared at it. "This is all your fault, peppermint! Keep looking over your shoulder, then you'll be mouth food." Erin was upside down on the ceiling, looking at the Gravity app. Jay looked up. "Ooh, I wanna be on the ceiling!" Erin looked down. "Theres an app for dat." A random ant family walked by. And then, the door creaked open. Inside stood...


	26. Chapter 26

**ErinKenobi: Thank you! I will!**

Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader stalked up and down the dark blue bedroom on hotel 20, floor 294, hallway 1938, and room 53350698937. Impatiently he knocked on the bathroom door. "Luke! I told you, I need to go potty!" Luke's answer was muffled. "Then go in one of the other 53350698936 bathrooms!" "But this one has the deluxe potty flusher!" "Who cares?" "I'll report to the Insane Order!" "_You wouldn't DARE."_ "Try me."

Obi hum-dee-dumed. Pulling out his iPod 4th generation, his reminder always popped up. _Buy iPad 5 for self. _Darn, iOS 7 was awesome! He wished he had it. He got a text from Erin.

_This is the song that never ends,_

_Oh my force, not again._

_It just goes on and on like friends!_

_Kriff._

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_Kill me now._

_And they'll keep singing it just because!_

_WHYYYYYYYYY_

_This is the song that never ends..._

-Break-

A person behind a desk smiled at the camera. We are taking a small transmission because Jedi Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi has fainted due to pulling out his hair, ripping off his beard, and pounding the ground with his fists.

-End-

_Ok, Insane Order or not, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN... _

_Good luck in those leg braces._

_I hate you so much right now._

_Its been half a minute. You still hate me?_

_Yes. Very, very much._

_good for you._

"Luke, for the last time, I don't care if you are brushing your teeth, get out of the kriffing bathroom NOW!" His yell resounded through all 20 hotels, all 7 continents, every crack of the earth, the 9 planets of the solar system, the entire galaxy, and most importantly, Luke's eardrums. "RAWR?" He stumbled out. "Good." Vader scowled. Luke cocked his head. "RAWR?"

Luke and Vader stood in front of the Jedi Order, the Sith Order, and the Insane Order. "Great. Now you have permanent "Rawr Syndrome." Sky grumbled. "Rawr." It's possible it could be cured, but 99% not possible. Good luck!" Jay said cheerfully.


	27. AN

**Ok, from now on Author Notes will be important. Post donut in a review if you read these. 31 freaking reviews! You guys are ze best! Yeah, so I'll be updating every Thursday... so yeah. :) And ErinKenobi: if you're talking about Sherlock Holmes, errr, I've never really seen the movies, just heard of him... Sorry! Yeah, end this boringly (donut) Authoress Note here. :) Enjoy. Oh yeah. I don't own anything.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH**

"When in the course of human events," a very annoying, caffeine-deprived voice droned. All the insane people were on the other side of the room, wailing and sobbing over the loss of Jay's insanity. The entire Caffine Cabinet was empty, a very annoyed Boba and Jango had gone to the store. Boba was muttering something about "a father and son relationship" and Jango was poking himself and giggling about his "teensy weensy barbie doll". "It becomes necassary," Jay spewed. "Hey, did you know that Nyan Cat is spying at you at midnight while pooping out rainbows, while its body is a Pop Tart, while Mountain Dew is teaming with Socks to take over the world, while trees are falling down and polar bears are drowning?" Sky rambled on. Qui Gon, with tears in his eyes, was hugging Obi, sobbing "It's ok! We're all in this together!" "Strange, this is. Get punted, I can?" Yoda blinked innocently. Erin screamed while texting Boba.

_Don't forget the coke!_

_Right..._

_Dont forget the Pepsi!_

_Right..._

_Dont forget the Mountain Dew!_

_Right..._

_Dont forget the 7-Up!_

_Right..._

_Dont forget the Sprite!_

_Right..._

_Dont forget the Dr. Pepper!_

_Right..._

_Don't forget the Mentos!_

_I GET THE POINT, OK!_

_Whatevs._

Boba sighed, annoyed, as he grabbed his 7th cart of caffeinated drinks. Jango was playing Angry Birds Star Wars II. "WHAT? I DONT LOOK LIKE THAT! ROVIO, YOUR GOING DOWN!" Promptly he smashed his iPad Air. A random guy looked over. "Dude... He said in a slurred voice. You need some tree bark?"

"WE IS BACK!" Boba announced, stocking the Caffine Cabinet. "YES!" Sky and Erin screamed, choosing Mountain Dew and various caffeinated drinks. Laughing like the randomly insane people they are, they poured a pack of 24 Mountain Dews down Jay's throat. "Whee! Is there m&ms there, Gary? I like bicycles! Santa Clause is comin' to town! Stop and smell the roses! I found one in an uncleaned Horse Stable... THE Eagles are coming! THE EAGLES ARE COMING!" Jay screamed, pointing at a flock of crows. "Uhm, yeah Jay, the Eagles are coming." Obi rolled his eyes. Flying over him, one pooped in his newly grown Beard. He couldn't get it out. He would have to shave it. "BEARDY, NOOOOOOO!" The sound resonated across the valleys.


End file.
